


It Had To Be You (Fanvideo)

by Sanoiro



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvideo, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoiro/pseuds/Sanoiro
Summary: It had to be you… Wonderful you… It had to be you…





	It Had To Be You (Fanvideo)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluff/comedy fanvid. 
> 
> It blends the perspectives of Lucifer and Chloe while they experience their growing emotions with dismay, frustration but also tentative exhilaration.
> 
> Just 1min and 44sec. I love it nonetheless...

 

**It Had To Be You**

 

**Updated Version:**

**Old Version:**

[It Had To Be You - Lucifer & Chloe](https://vimeo.com/223375449) from [Sanoiro](https://vimeo.com/user40854919) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
